Daku
Daku is a major antagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Hour of Darkness. He is one of the dark Keyblade wielders and a member of the Malignant Shadow. Origin Daku never learns who his parents are, and therefore does not know where he came from or how he got where he was. His memories stop short of finding himself waking up in the middle of an alley in Radiant Garden when he was seven years old, with no memory of how he got there or what his last seven years of life were like, only remembering his name. When his stomach growled, he looked for something to eat, and wound up stealing from a food stall as three other homeless boys were doing the same. The owner chased the four of them, and cornered them in an dead-end alley. Daku then ferociously attacked the stall owner by biting and clawing at him, causing the frightened man to flee. The three boys were very thankful and amazed, and let him join their group of homeless boys. Somewhere along the way he became the leader of the group. Story Daku is introduced distracting a selfish homeless man while his group steal food from the man's secret food stash. Afterwards, Daku is shown celebrating with his group on a job well done, though soon appears depressed and walks off. His closest friend, Raito, soon follows him and asks him what's wrong. Daku then began to talk about setting the four of them up for life, so that they would no longer have to steal just to survive, and so they would no longer have to sleep on the streets. He then went on to tell Raito that should anything ever happen to him, that Raito would be the new leader of the gang, and would have to look out for them. As Raito was beginning to question what he meant, they were interrupted by the sound of screaming. They ran out to see Dark Embodiments feasting on the lights of the citizens, and when Raito and Daku ran to help their friends, they discovered that their lights had already been devoured. Infuriated, Daku took up a wooden sword and chased after the Dark Embodiments, intent on destorying them. Daku chased after them in the crowd, and eventually found himself at the ruined and abandoned castle of Hollow Bastion. Daku then sees several Dark Embodiments going into the dark halls of the castle, and chases them into the maze-like hallway. Though he pursues them he soon gets lost in the maze-like hallway due to the damp light and complete silence. Daku mentions that the castle feels eerie and and that he feels an ominous presence, but continues on, unafraid and still wanting to avenge his friends. He soon finds himself in Ansem's study, then goes onto his computer room, before at last finding himself in the Heartless Manufactory. It is here that the Dark Embodiments appear, and Daku rushes forward and attacks them, though he is easily knocked back. In great anger, he shouts and brutally attacks the Dark Embodiments, and upon this happening the keyblade Oblivion appears in his hands and he destorys the Dark Embodiments with it. Confused at this new weapon, he hears a voice behind him telling him that he has finally awoken. Turning, he sees a dark figure dressed in a black robe telling him that he will soon get everything hs heart desires if he follows her and opens his heart to darkness. Intrigued, Daku follows this person. This is where Daku's story truly begins. Appearance Daku is a fairly tall boy, with black hair that extends to his ears. His eyes are green, though they later turn golden yellow after he accepts the darkness, and he is often seen with a negative or angry look on his face. His outfit during his homeless years were grey rags, though after he follows Auctorita into the Dark Realm, he gains a long sleeve black shirt, a grey hoodie, black jeans, and grey sneakers. As he falls further into the darkness he abandons this outfit and starts wearing the traditional Organization XIII robes with his hood down. Personality Daku's personality at the beginning of the series is that of a strong willed leader, always looking out for his friends, and unafraid to sacrifice himself for them. When Daku first comes into contact with the Malignant Shadow, his attitude towards his friends are much the same, though he openly expresses his new desire for more control and power. Through the Malignant Shadow's manipulations, as the story goes on he becomes angry, hateful, jealous, and lusts for power. Nothing but these emotions remain when he fully embraces the darkness and becomes a full member of the Malignant Shadow. Abilities Keyblade Daku wields the Oblivion keyblade, signifying his place in the Darkness. Daku receives training from the members of the Malignant Shadow when he comes into contact with them, so he is an analytical, focused and organized warrior. He relies on speed and openings in his opponents defense in combat. Because Daku wields a keyblade, he can unlock any lock or barrier. Magic Daku uses dark magic taught to him by Cloud Strife's Dark Embodiment, Sephiroth. As such, Daku uses all the spells and techniques that Sephiroth uses, and is shown to be quite adept at them. Daku prefers to use Sin Harvest on his opponents to finish them more quickly, especially if he feels that they are a waste of his time. Daku also learns and masters other dark spells during combat. Darkness Once granted the Oblivion keyblade, Daku opens his heart to darkness and is given the ability to wield it. He can use it to control the Dark Embodiments as well as remaining Heartless, he can open dark portals to travel through the Realm of Darkness, create dark orbs to surround the opponent and explode upon contact, can shoot orbs on dark energy from his hands, make darkness burst from the ground beneath his opponent, and create dark shields to prevent him from being harmed. Trivia *Daku is based off of Riku, Terra, and to a lesser extent, Sephiroth *Daku is the Japanese version of the word Dark when capitalized Category:Characters Category:Enemies